


One Day Carnival

by mousoumachine03



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Mild Swearing, fluffy yuukanen at last
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousoumachine03/pseuds/mousoumachine03
Summary: Yuuka and Akanen went on a special date around town.





	One Day Carnival

“Come on, Yuuka!” pleaded a teenage girl with light brown hair reaching past her shoulders, much to the difference of the person she was pestering. “It will be fun, I promise!”

“No, Akane.” Yuuka replied, her eyes remained glued to Nietzsche’s words on the page, despite Akane playing with her cascading black hair like a mischievous kitten. “I’m not going to skip school.”

“But it’s only for a day! And it’s not like we have anything to do at this certain time of the year either!” Akane protested. As a delinquent, well – more like former delinquent, truancy was not much of a big deal, as long as she showed up at class enough to be qualified to graduate high school. And she hadn’t done so in a long time, too, at Yuuka’s earnest request. But Yuuka – on the other hand – was a classic goody-two-shoes, always worried about her appearance in front of other people. In her defense though, coming from an upper-class background, Yuuka had great expectations set upon her shoulders even since from a young age, about what she should and should not do.

So when Akane came up with the brilliant idea of skipping school to go out to the downtown and have some fun, Yuuka instinctively declined. Being the role model student, Yuuka had always maintained a nearly perfect attendance score, and when she could not go to school, she would certainly have her explanation sent to the school appropriately. Skipping school was - in her opinion - an offence she had no reason to commit. Even if her girlfriend was tactically assaulting her with her puppy dog eyes that could easily undermine her determination.

Indeed, Yuuka and Akane were dating. It seemed unlikely, for one was a role model Student Council President and the other was a notorious (former) delinquent, with nothing in common. But opposite does attract, and before long Akane and Yuuka had become girlfriends, unbeknown to most people around them. In fact, they had been steady for a year and a half, and had been quite intimate during the course of their relationship. Right at this moment, too, they were curling up and snuggling on a sofa in Yuuka’s room.

“My answer is still ‘no’. Why are you so insistent on going out on a school day even? We can always go during the weekend.” Yuuka replied nonchalantly, paying no attention to her girlfriend’s persuasion, and simply turned another page of the book.

“Because we haven’t gone on a date in a long time; that’s why.” Akane answered, not at all affected by Yuuka’s lack of enthusiasm. “And the downtown district is always crowded with people on the weekends. If we go there on weekdays, though, we will have all the places to ourselves. No more long queues and noisy people. So are you going to join me?”

“Like I said, I’m not skipping school.” Yuuka confirmed stoically, making Akane huff in frustration.

“Mou, you’re no fun.” Akane complained, pouting. “Always study, study and study, you’re not going to enjoy your youth if you keep being like that.”

Akane got up from her position next to Yuuka, stormed over to Yuuka’s bed which was placed opposite the sofa. She plopped down on Yuuka’s extremely soft and comfortable (as well as expensive) mattress and began playing with her phone instead.

From behind her book, Yuuka observed the sulking girl occupying her bed at the moment, and pondered over Akane’s words, wondering if she had been too cold and uncaring to the person she loved the most outside of her family. Akane was not wrong, and Yuuka herself knew it. She found no more joy in being an honor student or a Student Council President more than, say, taking the entrance exam to the most prestigious higher education institutes around Japan – they were just her duties that needed to be done. She also had things she wanted to do outside of schoolwork, such as riding around on her horses and playing with her cats. It was unfortunate that Yuuka happened to be a damn people-pleaser, more than willing to cast aside her personal wishes for the greater causes. Most of the time, it didn’t bother her too much to watch everybody else have fun from behind a thick glass pane; but now she realized that it also made her high school experience downright boring. Until Akane stepped in her life and brought along some excitement to it with her... iconoclasm. Sometimes, Yuuka had to admire and envy Akane’s attitude and complete disregard of rules.

Furthermore, she and Akane hadn’t been able to spend time alone lately. They had final exams to take, university entrance exams to review and graduation proceedings to prepare. Especially considering Yuuka’s role as the Student Council President, she also had more tasks to take care of: holding an election for the next President, resolving the paperwork that came with the preparations of the graduation ceremony, writing and rehearsing her speech as the valedictorian. Therefore, Yuuka felt a pang of guilt in her stomach when she realized that she was being distant to her beloved Akane. As Akane said, there really wasn’t anything important to do in class these days, when both the teacher and the students were all just counting the days until the summer break arrived, so coming to class had no further meaning than to complete one’s attendance score. One day’s worth of absence would not be much of a damage to Yuuka’s credentials.

Yuuka sighed and admitted that she had lost in the battle for reasons. Frankly speaking, she did not want to come to class at all when nobody was in the mood for actual studying, and why waste a nice day cooped up in a classroom, when she could be out there enjoying youth with her girlfriend instead? Maybe, just maybe, she would break the glass this one time, before the chance to do so became forever lost in her path to adulthood. She might as well do the rebelling now before she grew too old and too wound up in the system.

Setting her book down on to the coffee table in front of the sofa, she walked over to where Akane was, sat down next to her.

“You know what?” Yuuka said, attracting Akane’s attention, and used the chance to peck Akane on the lips. “I changed my mind. Count me in.”

“Nice. That’s the spirit!” Akane smiled coyly and beckoned Yuuka to come closer. “I promise I will make it worth our time.”

She pulled the other girl into a passionate kiss.

According to Akane’s plan, at first Yuuka would excuse herself after homeroom (even when she was skipping school, Yuuka just had to do it the polite way) then rendezvous with Akane at the back gate. Yuuka had no problem faking a bad stomach ache and retreating for the day, not that the teacher would ever suspect the honor student to ditch class anyway. She did have to look out for the superintendent though, as he was very stern and strict and would not take Yuuka lightly at all. Luckily enough, the superintendent was nowhere in sight, and Yuuka wasted no time making a beeline for the back gate.

Akane had already been waiting there, not even bothering to show up at school or wear the uniform. She wore a black T-shirt, red flannel shirt, black leather jacket and blue jeans and sported a pair of shades. She was sitting on her red Honda cruiser bike that she had used shortly after her 16th birthday, occasionally checking the time on her phone to make sure that Yuuka showed up on time. In Yuuka’s opinion, Akane looked like the epitome of the cool, bad-ass biker that Hollywood movies often portrayed. Her heart began pumping madly and her face flushed when Akane looked at her.

The back gate was locked, for obvious security reasons, but Akane fished out a bobby pin from her pocket and expertly picked the lock, much to the suspicious look Yuuka had on her face. Yuuka, nonetheless, heartily embraced Akane, who whispered in her ear: “Let’s get the hell out of here.”

Akane offered Yuuka a second helmet; she put it on and climbed onto the vehicle. Even though Yuuka frequently rode horses and had no qualms about riding such a big animal (compared to Akane’s motorcycle), she still felt a little bit scared as she sat close to Akane, with her hand wrapped around the biker’s waist. Sensing her slight discomfort, Akane squeezed Yuuka’s hand lightly.

“Nervous?” Akane asked.

“A tiny bit, yeah.” Yuuka admitted.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anything happen to you.” Akane smiled reassuringly. “Just hold onto me.”

And hold on, Yuuka did. She scooted closer to Akane and tightened her embrace. The motorcycle was too fast to her liking, but with Akane at the handle bar, she felt strangely calm - she knew that she could trust her girlfriend to keep her safe.

They went to the downtown district, where most of the fun things were. Akane parked and locked her bike in the parking lot of a convenience store, then walked hand in hand with Yuuka down the street. Their first stop was a newly-opened cafe, whose strawberry parfait was top-tier and Akane had been wanting to have a taste. Even though they were sitting at a table in the open section of the cafe, Akane were completely shameless and insisted that she give Yuuka a spoonful of her parfait. Yuuka received it reluctantly, but it was obvious that she was giddy from Akane’s public display of affection.

“So, you’ve made up your mind about going into sports huh?” Yuuka asked, sipping on her black coffee.

“Yup. I want to further my tennis training, and hopefully play professionally someday.” Akane nodded. “And you’re still going to that fancy university that your whole family have attended?”

“Of course. It’s not like I have any other choice, other than studying abroad. But I prefer staying here.” Yuuka replied. “They have a horse riding club here at least.”

The topic then drifted to other miscellaneous themes, and they generally had fun being together on a Monday, undisturbed by other people. At least until someone loudly called Akane’s name.

“Oi, Nen!” A girl their age, with a bright blonde short cut, was trying to get Akane’s attention. “It’s been a while.”

“Now, now, Manaka, let’s not cause a ruckus here.” a similarly tall girl, with short chestnut hair, tapped the blonde girl on the shoulder. “And hello Akanen. Long time no see.”

“Manaka! Risa! It’s been so long.”

And so Manaka and Risa joined the couple at their table.

“Yuuka, these are my buddies, Manaka and Risa.” said Akane. “Risa, Manaka, this is my girlfriend Yuuka.”

“Nice to meet you, Manaka, Risa.” Yuuka bowed out of courtesy.

“Our pleasure.” Risa replied.

“For real, though, Nen. How did you get yourself such a gorgeous girlfriend?” Asked Manaka curiously. “Wait, screw that, how did you guys even meet?”

“We go to the same school, dumbass.”

“I see that getting laid doesn’t make you any less insufferable huh?” the blonde girl commented jokingly.

“Well, actually Akane here got herself into detention one too many times, and one time the teacher had other business to attend, so I had to stand in for him and made sure that she didn’t try to ditch.” answered Yuuka honestly. “We didn’t really get along at first, but gradually we became attracted to each other.”

“Wow, Little Red Riding Hood here got to know her girlfriend through a detention session. Cliché.” Risa snickered, unaware that Akane was glaring daggers at her.

“Excuse me, weren’t you guys the ones who hooked up after a fight? That’s literally in every sappy love story about youth.” Akane retorted.

Watching Akane bickering back and forth with her old time friend, Yuuka giggled a bit. Her girlfriend could somehow be so explosive and cute at the same time; and Yuuka felt grateful for being able to meet with such a wonderful person. She reminisced to the first day they met back in freshman year, when she stepped into that fateful classroom and was met with a grumpy Akane, having freshly gotten into trouble for breaking someone’s arm in a fight and caused that person to be sent to the hospital. Akane tried to annoy her by asking if she could leave yet every ten minute interval or so, hoping to make Yuuka impatient and drive her mad. But the (then) class rep remained as calm as ever, and tried her best to placate the hotheaded delinquent, by asking about her hobbies, family situation and life in general, not getting angry even once when Akane gave some really insolent and disrespectful questions. Very rarely had Akane been treated with such grace and kindness. Yuuka even introduced her to the tennis club so that Akane could let out some steam, eventually becoming their ace player in the next two year. The only problem was that somehow despite the heart-to-heart conversation they had, Akane still got herself into detention a lot of time for the rest of the year, baffling everyone involved. The teacher knew of Yuuka’s pacifying effect on Akane, and asked her to tell Akane to quit it.

When Yuuka confronted Akane, somewhere near the end of the first year, Akane admitted that she did it mostly to attract Yuuka’s attention, with the tiniest bit of hope that if she was lucky enough they would spend another detention session again.

“But you didn’t really have to do all of that Akane.” Freshman Yuuka said. “If you wanted to see me, you could have just said so.”

“I was afraid, though, that you wouldn’t want to associate yourself with such a good-for-nothing like me.” Freshman Akane sheepishly admitted. “I was afraid that you would avoid me. I really, really like you, Yuuka. And I don’t want to scare you away.”

“Well, you have your answer now. That I want to associate myself with you. That I won’t avoid you. That you don’t scare me away.” Freshman Yuuka leaned in and softly landed a chaste kiss on Freshman Akane’s forehead. “I really, really, like you too, Akane. Will you go out with me?”

“Hello? Yuuka?’ Akane – the present Akane – waved her hand in front of Yuuka’s face, disrupting her walk down the memory lane. “Why are you suddenly spaced out?”

“Ah, nothing. I was just… thinking about something. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay.” said Risa. “At least you think, unlike dumb Akane over here. You know, she once speed-ate a bowl full of spicy mapo tofu just for a thousand yen.”

“Hey, that’s just mean!” Akane protested. “And for your record, I totally owned that challenge.”

“Except you literally cried and groaned in pain afterward, but you do you I guess.” Manaka sarcastically commented.

“Anyway, are you going somewhere afterward?” Knowing that there was no point in arguing about that one incident anymore, Akane changed the subject to avoid having to admit her loss. “We’re planning on going shopping. Want to join?”

“We’d love to, but the summer volleyball tournament is coming up, and the coach’s going to murder us if we skip any practice at all.” Risa explained.

“We’re sorry, another time maybe?” Manaka joined in with her partner-in-crime. “It was nice talking to you.”

“It’s been a pleasure talking to you too, Manaka, Risa.”

“See you soon.”

The two couples parted ways. Yuuka and Akane went on to the street with all the fashion boutiques and whatnot. Akane soon grew fascinated by the diversity of beauty products on display. She was a huge fanatic of beauty maintenance, always looking out to take care of her skin and health in general, going so far as disciplining herself into a diet of non-additives food only and scarcely did she indulge in junk food. Yuuka smiled at her girlfriend’s childlike fascination and enthusiasm as they went inside to take a look at the goods. Ultimately, they did not buy anything, but Yuuka did noted a few items she could get for Akane the next time the question of gifting came up. She was not as into the beauty scene as much as Akane was, but she did pay great attention to Akane’s interest, knowing how much it meant to her. The duo visited a clothing shop, as Akane wanted to buy a new swimsuit other than the school-issued one she used for swimming class - she and Yuuka had a beach to the trip planned.

Akane picked out a few that she really liked, and asked for Yuuka to accompany her to the fitting room so that the other girl could evaluate the most fitting one. Yuuka felt quite ambivalent about this request – on one hand, she felt glad and honored that Akane valued her opinion that much; on the other hand, though, she still felt somewhat embarrassed and flustered at the thought of Akane in a swimsuit, even if she saw her in swimming class all the time and they had been very intimate with each other. It did not help that some of the items Akane picked was quite… risqué – for the lack of a better word – and Yuuka felt her body temperature hitched at the thoughts of Akane being in those skimpy swimsuits. She felt emotions she never felt before, thanks to the raging teenage hormones.

But she had no way out, and she was stuck waiting in front of Akane’s fitting room.

“Hey, how do I look?” Akane asked innocently, posing in a blazing red bikini that Yuuka knew she herself would never have the courage to wear. The honor student felt blood rushing to her face, as she tried hard not to stare for too long at her girlfriend – who was obviously enjoying Yuuka’s predicaments.

“You’re… you’re… very… sexy…” Poor Yuuka stuttered, coughing as if she choked on her words. “I… like it… very much.” The last part was spoken in such a low voice and volume that it was almost a whisper, but Akane caught it anyway and was over the moon.

“Really? Thank you, Yuuka. Oh, why don’t you try on something too? Maybe we can buy matching swimsuits.”

“Eh… I’m fine with just watching though.”

“Please? Just one, I promise.” Akane pleaded, attacking Yuuka with her ultimate finishing skill - the puppy dog eyes. After resisting for half a minute, Yuuka yielded - she simply didn’t have the heart to reject her proposal. At least the one Akane chose for her was not an outrageously revealing one, but a cute blue bikini that Yuuka would feel comfortable in. Unlike the bold Akane, Yuuka was rather prudish and not very confident in showing off her body. So when Yuuka agreed to try on the swimsuit that Akane picked, the latter was more than satisfied with the result.

“You look stunning, Yuuka.” Akane exclaimed happily. “I can’t wait to see you at the beach in this.”

“Th… thank you.” Yuuka said, blushing. She was a bit wary of wearing this in public, but thankfully the beach she and Akane was going to was one privately owned by her family and not accessible by the public. “That’s very nice of you.”

“I’m serious, though. You have a very hot body. I’m pretty sure I’d love to see your body more.” Akane grinned with a dangerous gleam in her eyes, which sent a chill down Yuuka’s spine. Akane was quite perverted when left alone with her girlfriend, and while Yuuka personally did not mind it (she actually enjoyed an aggressive Akane), they were still in a public place and it just wasn’t appropriate to get handsy.

“Akane, please… not here.” Yuuka pleaded. Akane was in a good mood and wanted to enjoy some other things, so she skipped on messing around and instead urged Yuuka to buy the swimsuit for the beach trip. Yuuka paid for both items - her and Akane’s - even though the latter insisted that she could pay for her own.

By the time they finished with their shopping, it was almost lunch time, so they went back to the convenience store where Akane parked her bike and bought some sandwiches for lunch. Convenience store sandwiches were not the best food that they had, but they were enjoyable enough when the two girlfriends stayed together. They chatted about what they wanted to do in the afternoon, and Yuuka expressed her curiosity in visiting an arcade.

Yuuka’s parents were very strict in bringing up their children, and they completely forbid Yuuka - as well as her sister - from playing video games. Yuuka’s best friend Habu was an avid fan of video games and often played them in class at recess, piquing Yuuka’s interest. Considering that she was already breaking rules by skipping class anyway, the role model student decided that she might as well break the no-video-game rule. 

Akane was delighted by her girlfriend’s sudden adventurous side, and took her to a nearby arcade where she used to hang out with Manaka and Risa. Akane spent an hour and a half teaching Yuuka the ropes of virtual entertainment as they played all sorts of games the establishment had to offer: racing games, fighting games, first-person-shooter games,... She also had the chance to impress Yuuka by breaking the record on the boxing machine.

Of course, a visit to the arcade would be incomplete without the UFO claw machines.

Yuuka enthusiastically waved Akane over to one such machine.

“Look, look… Isn’t it cute?” She pointed to a certain prize in the machine - a small, brown stuffed horse with a metal loop attached to it. Yuuka was well known for her love of horses as well as her collection of horse-themed stuff, and this was one item that would fit in quite well with her collection. 

“You want it? I’ll get it for you, at any cost.” Akane proudly proclaimed. “Watch me.”

The biker fished out a single 100-yen coin and dropped it in the slot designed to accept such coin. The machine whirred to life and Akane directed the claw toward the horse keychain, lowering it once it got into proper position and attempted to grab the small item. However, it slipped out of the wonky claw and fell back into the prize pit with all the other prizes,

Akane’s face reddened with embarrassment as Yuuka laughed her ass off. She inserted another coin into the machine for another go at grabbing the prize. She repeated this for almost an hour, trying her damned hardest to accomplish her mission.

Akane felt really frustrated, for the near dozen of coins she had sacrificed to this dumb claw machine. That brown stuffed horse looked like it was taunting her miserable ass, even Yuuka's cheers could not calm her temper a bit. Fully concentrated on her prize, she carefully directed the metal claw to the position directly above that damn stuffed horse; her task wasn't made any easier by the clunky control mechanics. But perhaps the gods above had finally pitied her, as the claw firmly grasped her target and dropped it down the chute so that she could claim it.

"Yuuka!" Akane exclaimed excitedly "I got it..."

Her voice trailed off when she turned around and saw her beloved girlfriend was being surrounded by a couple of delinquents from another school in the district.

"Hey baby, you come alone?" One of them asked in a nauseating flirty tone. "Wanna hang out with some real men?"

"No, I..."

Before Yuuka could answer, though, Akane intertwined Yuuka's hand with her own.

"She's taken, sorry boys." Akane smirked arrogantly.

"Ah, long time no see, Moriya." The guy who tried to pick up Yuuka, one with an ugly pompadour cut, said threateningly. "I haven't quite paid you back for that time you broke my arm."

Yuuka shot Akane a questioning look that the latter pretended not to see.

"And I will break your other arm too, if you and your little gang don't scoot your way out quick." Akane remarked casually, but it was obvious that she was growing impatient with the little pricks trying to ruin her date with Yuuka.

"Hey, Nen..." Yuuka tugged on her arm, whispering. "It's not worth getting into trouble now. Let's go."

Realizing that Yuuka was right, that she was supposed to enjoy this one day with her special person, Akane temporarily swallowed her anger and followed Yuuka's lead to go the other way.

"Hah, the mighty Moriya's gone soft!" Another guy in the group laughed.

"Hey babe, maybe you should ditch that dumb bitch and go out with me instead!" Pompadour guy hollered. "I'll give you what she can't."

Not quite satisfied with the taunting, he ran toward them and grabbed Yuuka's other hand, startling her.

"Hey, let go of me." The black-haired girl panicked, trying to wrestle her hand away.

"Your hand's soft." Pompadour guy commented. "Bet that you give very good..."

His debauched sentence was cut short with a direct uppercut to the chin. Yuuka's worst fear came to life as Akane, seething with anger, assumed her fighting stance as the guys ran up to them.

"Forget about an arm, I will fucking kill you bastards right here, right now!" Akane roared. "Starting with you, dumbfuck!"

What happened next was a mess. Despite having quit her unruly way for nearly a year, Akane seemed to have lost none of her strength or her skills, quickly pinned down Pompadour and pummeled him in the face while his cohort tried their best to get her off him. Akane punched and kicked with the fury of a savage beast being woken up from its peaceful slumber. Even when she was struck, she managed to get up on her feet quickly, ready to counterattack. The fisticuff only stopped when Yuuka told the arcade owner of the altercation, and the man threw them all out, warning them that he would call the cops. The delinquent gangs - though - didn't even heard that part for they knew that if they didn't get away quick, Sergeant Moriya would make mincemeat out of them.

Akane breathed raggedly, a cut had manifested across her nose, and was visibly bruised all over. Yuuka sat her down onto her motorbike and took out her handkerchief, wiping away the blood on Akane's face. Despite her tough act, Akane actually winced when Yuuka got a bit forceful with a certain stubborn blot.

“Now, now, hold still.” Yuuka softly chided.

“But it hurts.” Akane whined.

Yuuka raised a disapproving brow. “And whose fault is that?”

“I’m sorry, Yuuka.” Akane said, dejected. “When he touched you like that, I lost my ability to stay calm.”

“It was very nice of you to stand up for me.” replied the prim-and-proper girl. “Even though I’m not particularly fond of violence, that was still very sexy of you. I appreciate it.”

Yuuka leaned in and placed a kiss on Akane’s lips. Akane held her girlfriend’s hand, deepening the kiss.

“Next time, though, please don’t do it again. I hate seeing you getting hurt.” Yuuka pleaded after they finally parted.

“Well, I can’t exactly promise you that, but I will try.” Akane smiled cheekily. “Anyway, I believe you wanted this.”

She handed Yuuka the keychain with the brown stuffed horse that the other girl stared intensely at earlier, much to Yuuka’s disbelief.

“I know it’s nothing compared to your usual stuff, but…”

“You got it! Thank you, Nen!” Yuuka kissed her on the cheek. “You really are the best! I love you!”

“I love you too, Yuuka.”

They stayed like that for a while, leaning on each other as they watched the sun going down with interlocking hands.

“It’s getting late, let’s go back.” Akane said.

A fifteen minute ride later, and they were back at the school, where Yuuka’s private chauffeur would soon come to pick her up.

“Today has been really fun, I’m glad you asked me out like this.” Yuuka said as they prepared to part for the day.

“It’s my pleasure.” Akane replied. “Maybe we can do this another time?”

“Of course. I’m looking forward to it,” Yuuka smiled. “Maybe we can even extend the date to a later hour; I know there are some more fun things we can do at night.”

She winked suggestively, to which Akane coyly smirked.

“Oh wow, I can’t believe Miss Honor Student Sugai just said that. Better hope that you father doesn’t find out then.” The biker revved up her bike, “Anyway, I better get going before I’m late for my part-time job. See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Akane.”

Yuuka stood and watched as Akane rode off into the horizon; the horse keychain dangled from her school bag.


End file.
